


Wrath and Ruin

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Cody, Canon levels of violence, Cody blows things up to show his displeasure at his General being taken, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kidnapped Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan has several bad days in a row, Protective 212th, Protective Cody, Whump, can be read as gen or pre-Codywan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Obi-Wan is captured during a battle. Cody has a problem with that. The rest of the 212th does too.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946806
Comments: 16
Kudos: 304
Collections: Obi-Wan Kenobi Whump





	Wrath and Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Whumptober! This fic covers the following prompts:  
> No 1. LET’S HANG OUT SOMETIME  
>  **Waking Up Restrained | Shackled** | ~~Hanging~~  
>  No 3. MY WAY OR THE HIGHWAY  
>  **Manhandled | Forced to their Knees | Held at Gunpoint**  
>  No 14. IS SOMETHING BURNING?  
>  ~~Branding | Heat Exhaustion~~ | **Fire**
> 
> Many thanks to GoBayern16 for betaing for me!  
> 

CWCWCWCWCWCW

Obi-Wan realized several things in rapid succession when he woke. He was in a cold cell and in chains. Worse, than both of those was the Force suppression collar around his neck. Even worse still were the injuries he could feel he had. It was quite the unfortunate predicament even by his standards. His last memory involved being on the battlefield, so he had no idea how he had come to be in this place. Or ever where this place happened to be. He hoped he was still on the same planet, but he knew the odds of that were incredibly slim. Likely they had kept him unconscious during transport off world. He was obviously on a planet as all the tells of being on a ship were absent.

He tested the manacles and found they were very tight around his wrists. He wouldn’t be able to try to work them off without risking serious injury to his wrists and hands. There was some give in the chain itself, just enough he could lie down if he really wanted to. He’d keep that in mind for later. Rest was going to be necessary at some point, especially if he really was cut off from the Force.

Obi-Wan reached out with the Force, testing the strength of the suppression collar. He felt next to nothing. A very strong collar then. That was another unneeded complication.

He was concerned about how groggy he felt, how fuzzy his mind felt. He hoped that wasn’t a sign of a head injury in addition to the fog caused by Force suppression. That was the last thing he needed. He needed his wits to try to escape. His left side was sore; he remembered taking a hit there. Well, several hits if he was honest. It didn’t feel like it was bleeding, so he hoped that meant there was just a lot of bruising. Obi-Wan knew his leg was a different story. It didn’t feel like it was still bleeding, which was good, but the way it felt as he moved said that the skin was broken. He couldn’t tell how deep the wound was, could only hope it wasn’t too bad. He also had to hope it didn’t get infected. He would be in serious trouble if it did. He had to admit, he was a bit of a mess at the moment. But at least his right ankle hurt like a sprain rather than a break. That was something helpful. 

He was injured, in chains, cut off from the Force and had no idea where he was. The fact that he was intimately familiar with most of those conditions was both sad and strangely comforting.

He tried once more to reach for the Force. Again, nothing, except that his head started pounding within seconds. The pain started making his grip on consciousness slip.

Idly, he wondered if Cody had found his lightsaber after he dropped it during the battle. He hoped so. His Commander would take good care of it, he was certain. He would be very upset if the saber was lost. After all, he had lectured Anakin on the importance of keeping track of one’s lightsaber many times. He would hate to have to admit to having genuinely lost one himself.

That just wouldn’t do, he thought to himself as he drifted back into unconsciousness.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

Obi-Wan didn’t know how long he had been there. He didn’t know how long he’d been unconscious the first time _or_ the second, and the cell was so dark he couldn’t use light to judge the passage of time. He wondered if he was believed dead or if his men and the Jedi were looking for him. If they knew he was alive, his men would look for him. He was fairly certain Anakin would too, even if the Council tried to tell him he couldn’t. The boy was stubborn that way, Obi-Wan thought affectionately. 

Obi-Wan shivered. He was so cold, always so cold. His tunics and leggings did little to protect him from the cold stone of the walls and floor. This was especially true of the leggings, since they were ripped along the large gash in that ran from above his knee down to mid-calf. His side and leg hurt so much. Without the Force, it was harder to ignore the suffering of his body.

But he would endure, or he would die.

Whichever as the Will of the Force.

Anakin. His former Padawan had been far enough away that he likely wouldn’t have felt anything change in their bond. That was good. At least if he really did die here...Anakin wouldn’t have to feel the worst of the pain. He should have followed tradition. He should have listened. They should have severed their bond as soon as Anakin was Knighted. Then he wouldn’t have to worry now.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

He was cuffed and then manhandled out of the cell, his injuries screaming as his body was jerked and moved. His captors wore helmets so he couldn’t see their faces, but judging by the body shapes they were a mix of species. A few looked human in size and shape, another was clearly Twi-lek, another was probably near human and the last one looked like a Trandoshan, based on what he could see of the arm. Quite the eclectic group. He wondered who, specifically, they worked for. Obi-Wan knew there was a bounty on his head, several in fact, but this seemed very drawn out for a bounty hunt. Unless the person who had issued it intended to come fetch him from this place in person? Unlikely but not impossible. He didn’t think the Separatists would bother with all of this. He would just have to wait and hope he was able to gather more information.

His captors dragged him to a room with a holotable. Not a bounty then, as they wouldn’t have needed to go through all of this just to prove they had him. That meant they planned to do one of two things: attempt to ransom him or kill him on video. He was forced to his knees and held at blaster point, which didn’t clarify the situation. He stayed perfectly still but let his eyes roam the room as he began to assess his options. There were a few more of this crew in the room. Injured, cuffed and cut off from the Force, he didn’t like his odds of taking all the dozen people he could see. An escape attempted at that moment would fail almost instantly. 

A few minutes later his captors’ intent became clear when the leader started listing their demands. That was certainly going to be a problem. Obi-Wan wondered how long it would take before they realized the Republic wasn’t going to give them what they wanted. There was no way the Republic would agree to a list of demands from what was apparently a splinter faction of the Separatists simply for a single Jedi. He wondered what would happen to him when his captors realized it. 

Obi-Wan didn’t dare attempt to break away on the way back to his cell; he didn’t need the Force to realize they were all in hypervigilance mode. He would make it a few steps at best and likely end up with more injuries for his troubles. Best to wait and formulate a plan with the additional information he had been able to gather.

He was taken back to his cell as roughly as he had been pulled from it. He could feel the blood sluggishly seeping down his leg from the reopened wound. One of his captors shoved him into the wall before they chained him back up and left.

The holotable room had been much warmer than the cell; it didn’t take long for the cold to sink back in.

His body screaming in pain, Obi-Wan felt consciousness slip away.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

Cody had never felt such pure, unbridled _rage_ before. Finding out his General had been taken from the battlefield had made him furious. The ransom call made his blood boil. But finding the place he had been taken? Realizing the conditions his General was being held in? This place would _burn._ They would leave nothing of it standing by the time they were done.

Their initial orders had involved waiting for General Skywalker to be able to join them. Fortunately, Skywalker had more sense (for once) and had given Cody the order to act the moment they found Obi-Wan unless he felt the 212th wasn’t capable of handling the assault on their own.

The 212th would have taken an entire planet apart for their General. A single compound was nothing.

“We’ve found him!” Trapper’s voice suddenly cut through on comms.

“Report!” Cody demanded.

The trooper filled in the details on where in the facility his squad had found their General; Cody started moving in that direction as Trapper spoke.

“He’s in bad shape, Commander,” Trapper said. “And he’s chained to the wall. And there’s a collar, sir. I think they have him cut off from the Force.”

Cody snarled and ripped the head off the next droid that made the mistake of trying to stop him.

“Hold your position; keep him safe. I’m on my way,” he ordered. “Gearshift, I want your squad to meet us there. Waxer, Boil, Longshot, Wooley, I want your squads planting explosives. By the time we have the General free, I want to be hearing explosions.”

A chorus of “Yes, sir!” flowed across the comms in response to his orders.

More droids met their end at Cody’s hands as he raced for the location Trapper had given. His squad met up with Gearshift’s just down the corridor from Obi-Wan’s cell. Trapper and his men were waiting outside the General’s cell, standing guard as ordered.

“Wait here,” Cody ordered as he entered.

Obi-Wan stirred, but it was clear that he wasn’t well.

“Cody,” he whispered hoarsely.

The Commander practically collapsed to his knees in front of his General.

“I’m here, sir. We’re here. We’re going to get you out,” Cody swore.

A soft smile flitted across the Jedi’s face.

“Of course, you are. So brave, all of you,” he said softly, eyes unfocused.

Cody examined the manacles on the General’s wrists. While doing so, he also noted the collar Trapper had mentioned. He swore, realizing it was indeed Force suppressing; it had to be for his General to be here like this. He signaled for a few of the men to join him.

“We need to get these damned things off his wrists, but we also need to do something about that collar if it’s safe,” he explained.

“And if it isn’t?” Trapper asked worriedly.

There was a reason his men hadn’t tried to touch it when they found the General.

“Then we leave it until we reach the ship. Bones can take a look at it and we can comm one of the other Generals if necessary.” Cody said. He added, “General Skywalker could be here in less than 12 hours if needed.”

After several long moments, they were able to remove the manacles, but the locking mechanism on the collar was complicated. They didn’t dare try to remove it there. It would have to wait.

The General seemed to be getting worse. The Jedi was barely conscious, having slumped into Cody’s arms the moment the chains were released. His wrists were chaffed, the skin a dry, but angry red. _What had these bastards done to him??_ They would pay. Cody would make sure of that.

“I’ve got you, General. I’m going to get you out of here. It’s going to be ok,” Cody said gently as he carefully lifted Obi-Wan into his arms.

“The Commander has the General. We are beginning our exit,” Trapper reported to the rest.

Cody gently cradled his wounded and freezing Jedi to his chest as he carried him out of the facility. He wished he had something warm to wrap his Jedi in. One of the medics was waiting at the gunship; hopefully he had an emergency blanket. They needed to get the General warm.

Explosions were already happening. Ghost Company was excellent at their jobs, especially when they were this motivated. By the time they reached the Negotiator, there would be nothing left of the facility. Cody didn’t even try to resist the curl of dark pleasure at that.

“You should take the gunship back right away and then just send it back for us,” Waxer said as he materialized at Cody’s elbow.

Another explosion ripped through the air and the roaring of fire could be heard as it spread. Both things were deeply satisfying.

“No. I don’t want to leave anyone on this Force-forsaken rock for a second longer than I have to,” Cody said with a firm shake of his head. “Get the men back to the gunships now. If anything is still standing by the time we reach the _Negotiator,_ we’ll just bomb it to hell from there.”

Waxer might have been wearing his bucket, but his vicious grin was evident in his tone.

“Understood. Excellent idea, sir.”

Cody settled into the gunship to wait with his Jedi held close. The medic, Snap, was already in contact with their head medic back on the Negotiator so MedBay would be prepared when they returned. Fortunately, there was a blanket in the gunship’s emergency kit. Snap helped him tuck it around the General. He eased one arm away from the man in his arms just long enough to remove his helmet and then his gloves. Then he tucked the General’s head into the side of his neck, carefully cradling the back of the Jedi’s head. The other man sighed softly, apparently appreciating the warmth of the blanket and Cody’s skin.

“You’re safe now. I’m here. We’ll get you back to the ship and fixed up in no time. Just rest, General. I’ve got you.”

Cody wasn’t sure if he imagined his General curling just a little bit closer or not.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a follow up to this around day #21.  
> This can be read as gen or pre-Codywan. The follow up will be more firmly Codywan.
> 
> Sequel is now up:
> 
> [After the Wrath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155896)


End file.
